This study seeks to determine 1) if beta cell secretory dysfunction is more prevalent among insulin resistant women with PCOS compared to similarly insulin resistant controls; 2) if first-degree relatives of women with PCOS are at increased risk of a) IGT or NIDDM; b) insulin resistance; c) beta cell secretory dysfunction. We also seek to a) character the transmission of beta cell function and insulin sensitivity in families of women with PCOS; b) determine whether the transmission of insulin sensitivity is independent of the transmission of beta cell function; c) characterize the extent to which beta cell dysfunction contributes to the risk imparted by insulin resistance to the development of NIDDM.